From Leather To Velvet
by DarkShine07
Summary: She came closer to him and she let her lips meet his for the first time. The summer heat was nothing compared to the warmth she gave him in that kiss, and in a moment he knew he was caught. [Oneshot]


**From Leather To Velvet**

_**By: DarkShine07**_

_She was a lonely widow woman_

_Hell-bent to make it on her own_

_We were a thousand miles from nowhere_

_Wheat fields as far as I could see_

_Both needing something from eachother_

_Not knowing yet what that might be_

She sat alone upon the crest of a hill, the dark grey sky above her head. The beauty of her blond hair against the sky was like silky cloth against a rough piece of armor. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapping around them protectively. One by one small tear drops dripped onto her knees and rolled down her legs onto her toes before finally falling onto the waving grass beneath her. Her usual strong face was now so soft and different, as if it were another person entirely. Where was the strong woman that she knew she was?

He watched her from a distance as the storm clouds gathered above her head. He had never seen her in this state before and it baffled him. Something had made her crack, and now she was venerable. Anyone could attack and kill her easily the way she was, and apparently she wasn't bent on changing so soon. He took a few steps towards her and there was the sound of a low rumble from above. Slowly the woman turned her head and her eyes met his.

_Till she came to me one evening_

_In a dress that I was certain_

_She hadn't worn in quite a while_

_There was a difference in her laughter_

_And on the air there was a hunger_

_Even a boy could recognize_

He let his hands caress her skin as she leaned into his chest for support. He used his hands to gently wipe away her tears, for they were spoiling her beautiful complexion. For a small moment they both felt safe, standing there together with no one else anywhere near.

_She had a need to feel the thunder_

_To chase the lightning from the sky_

_To watch a storm in all its wonder_

_Raging in her lover's eyes_

_She had to ride the heat of passion_

_Like a comet burning bright_

_Rushing headlong in the wind_

_Now where only dreams have been_

_Burning both ends of the night_

They lay together in the grass, both on their backs looking up into the night. Darkness had fallen quickly, but the storm above roared on growing fiercer as it grew from power inside. There would be rain soon, and the wind would come swifter, in waves. He turned his head to look at her. At the same moment she turned to him, their eyes meeting and a smile came upon her face. He hadn't seen her smile in a long time, and it was just what he needed to see. He in turn smiled at her, wishing that that moment would never end.

She came closer to him and she let her lips meet his for the first time. The summer heat was nothing compared to the warmth she gave him in that kiss, and in a moment he knew he was caught.

_That summer wind was all around me_

_Nothing between us but the night_

_When I told her that I'd never_

_She softly whispered that's alright_

_And then I watched her hands of leather_

_Turn to velvet in a touch_

_There has never been a summer_

_Where I have learned so much_

_We had a need to feel the thunder_

_To chase the lightning from the sky_

_To watch a storm in all its wonder_

_Written in each other's eyes_

_We had to ride the heat of passion_

_Like a comet burning bright_

_Rushing headlong in the wind_

_Now where only dreams have been_

_Burning both ends of the night_

When the morning came she was gone, and he never was able to speak to her again. She went on, completed her life long goal, and became the Queen of her land, just as she wanted. He often wondered if she was happy, living in a castle all her life, never living the real way. He tried to forget about her and return to his usual schedule, but he could never forget what had happened between them. One day he and his partner were traveling near to her castle and when their ship was parked and his partner distracted he snuck off into the town. The people around him mattered naught, and he headed to the guarded gates of her domain. He easily found an unguarded section of the gate and climbed it before hopping down on the other side.

Brushing the dust off of his britches he looked around for a window high up. He turned around to begin walking around the castle but stopped in his tracks, for there she was, right before him, as surprised as he.

_I often think about that summer_

_The sweat, the moonlight, and the lace_

_And I have rarely held another_

_When I haven't seen her face_

_And every time I pass a wheat field_

_And watch it dancing in the wind_

_Although I know it isn't real_

_I just can't help but feel_

_Her hungry arms again_

She offered a smile, just like the one he had remembered over the years, and he couldn't help but grin. He walked towards her, slowly but swiftly, and when he was directly in front of her he took her hands in his. They were cool, but soft with points of hardness-they hadn't changed. She was wearing a familiar dress, and it didn't take him long to place it correctly. They both kept silent, not wanting to spoil the magic of seeing the other after so long. Before he could stop himself he leaned in and kissed her, needing to taste what he thought he'd forgotten. In a flash he saw everything clearly as if they were there again.

_She had a need to feel the thunder_

_To chase the lightning from the sky_

_To watch a storm in all its wonder_

_Raging in her lover's eyes_

_She had to ride the heat of passion_

_Like a comet burning bright_

_Rushing headlong in the wind_

_Now where only dreams have been_

_Burning both ends of the night…_

He pulled away and looked her in the eye.

"Why did you leave?"

There was a small smile in response.

Realizing there'd be no answer, he softly hugged her, and then

He left.

**A/N: My first little oneshot in a long while…kind of posted this on a whim, so hope it wasn't too bad…**

**Song: "That Summer" by Garth Brooks**


End file.
